It is well known that the majority of children need some encouragement to study academic subjects. While there are many different ways in which people attempt to get children to study, one popular method is through the gamification of studying; turning the act of studying into a fun game so that the child will have a desire to engage in studying. There are many games that attempt to engage a child in this way, but few of these game are active, and even fewer of them can reasonably be classified as “fun.”
Confounding this problem is the fact that all humans, generally, participate in different styles of learning. Typically, these styles are auditory, visual, and kinesthetic. Thus, games that fail to address all three of these subsets will not educate all children effectively. Accordingly, there is a need for an active, educational game that employs one or more of these learning styles that is equally accessible and effective to learners of all types.
Review of related technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,495 pertains to games for teaching alphabet, numbers, colors, shapes and math along with coordination and motor skills comprising a planar member having a circle at its central interior and having curves therearound to define a plurality of zones around the center. The zones have lines that extend radially therethrough, some of which are offset from each other to define segments with indicia in the form of an alphabet, number, color, and/or shape marked in each of the segments. A plurality of indicia is correlated to the indicia of the planar member, such plurality of indicia being randomly selectable by the players.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,279 pertains to an apparatus for playing a game wherein the objective of each player is to force his opponent or opponents first to fall to the ground. In a series of successive steps, each of the players, responsive to a command, moves, simultaneously with his opponent, a command-designated limb of his respective anatomy to a player-selected one of a plurality of command-designated delineated areas within a playing arena, all to the end on the part of each player to so entwine or interengage himself with the opposing player as to allow such opposing player no alternative but to be forced to assume a gamelosing position.
Raki's Rad Resources (http://www.rakisradresources.com/2012/05/twister-math.html) teaches an improved version of the popular game Twister®, wherein a plurality of numbers are disposed on a standard playing board. That game contemplates graphing the frequency in which certain events occur and team-based arithmetic practice.
The Math U Can blog (http://mathtutorphd.com/blog/math-twiste-a-new-twist-on-an-old-game/) teaches another math-themed twister. This variant disposes numbers on the spinner. A participant spins the spinner which eventually will land on a number. Once this number is chosen the mat will be disposed with multiples of the selected number. The spinner is spun again and the participants will place an appendage on the number on the mat that is equal to the first number multiplied by the second number. This disclosure also contemplates a similar game involving division, addition, and subtraction.
Various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present invention. Such devices fail to provide a device that can help develop a participant's knowledge in a multitude of different subject areas, while simultaneously engaging the participant physically. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below, and will be described in more detail herein.